A method for object detection having at least two distance-determining sensors attached to a motor vehicle, the detection regions at least partially overlapping and relative positions of possible detected objects with respect to the sensors in the overlap region being determined according to the triangulation principle, is described in German Patent Application DE 199 49 409. Possible apparent objects resulting from object determination are identified in this process via dynamic object monitoring. Such known methods for determining the position of objects use the distance lists of similar individual sensors as input quantities. In this context, similar means that these individual sensors have the same aperture angle. The maximum horizontal sensing range of typical sensors of this type is +/−55 degrees, for example. Therefore, at a distance of approximately 14 m, each sensor covers a region of approximately +/−6 m in the lateral direction. This means that numerous interfering objects on the road edge, such as trees, bushes, or posts, are sensed in addition to relevant objects, such as traffic members. Moreover, significant measurement data need to be determined, such that a plurality of reflection centers may be detected even for relevant objects, so that it is not ensured that every sensor is detecting the same reflection center. As a result of these facts, it is not ensured for all traffic situations that relevant and interfering objects are able to be clearly identified even when using more than two sensors. It is also possible for objects to be displayed at incorrect positions.